Dia
Dia is one of the main characters of Luminous Arc 2. She is the leader of Magic Association and is the Brilliant Witch. She can be quite bossy. Background 15 years before Luminous Arc 2, she was a student at Rev Magic Academy. She was involved in the sealing of Master Mattias, with her job being handling the Enigmatron along with Luna. While their task succeeded and Master Mattias was sealed, all the previous witches except Sadie passed away due to using up all their powers. Sometimes later Dia become the next Brilliant Witch and leader the Rev Magic Association in the master's absence. She was adored by students and coworkers alike, except for Fatima, the Shadow Frost Witch, whom didn't agree totally with Dia's methods and traditions. The Witch Conflict eventually broke out and in all the confusions Luna stole the Enigmatron and ran away for reasons unknown at that time. Plot Allying with Carnava Needing an ally in an upcoming battle, Dia sent the most promising girl to become the next Ember Witch, Althea, to deliver an important letter to Carnava Queen, Sophia. Josie the familiar, Fatima's ally, sensed this and attempts to rob the letter from her. With Roland, Rasche and Rina's help, the letter was successfully given to Sophia. The Battle at Rev After escorting Althea back to Rev Magic Academy, Dia introduced herself to Roland and co. Reading the reply from Sophia, Dia ordered Althea to gave Roland her Unity Ring in order to make Roland the newest Rune Knight. As neither party is quite sure that this will work or not, Dia takes the matter into her own hands and took Althea's Ember Ring and put it on Roland. Once the ceremony is finished, Althea gives Roland and co. a tour of the academy while Dia prepairs in her room. When the group returns from the tour, the bringer of the Witch Conflict, Fatima, make her appearance. Enigmatron and the seal at Granend The fight against Mattias Before the battle at Stiles Ruin, Dia asked to go back to the academy temporaily to find a way to defeat Mattias. Personality Compared to the previous witches' leader Claire, Dia can be seen as quite the opposite of her. Decisive, bossy and never thinks of consequences, which brings the party troubles sometimes. Nevertheless, her redeeming quality is also high. Her leadership is unquestionable and while she does obey the association laws, she also knows when it is necessary to break them, such as allow the use of magic to protect people and attempt to use forbidden magic to defeat Mattias at Strile Ruin. While she may seem a bit unreliable, Dia is a great person at heart. There also seems to be a shy side to her, as she usually avoids telling secrets. Dia also seems to have a talent for getting lost and making bad guesses. Stat and Abilities Dia's stats are somewhat average, but she is pretty decent in her own right. She has the highest MP, high Magic and Resistance along with high movement which makes her a very good spellcaster. Her Defense, while not high, is not as low as Fatima (with help of protection) or Sadie so she won't die as easily which when take into account with her good evasion, making her quite stable character. The downside of Dia is that her Action Order of 38 is quite low which can be fixed with Skanda Garment and that her attack stat is not so great. Another useful ability of hers is Protection, when used on Gaston or Rasche after they have used Last Stand or Savage Type respectively. Using this spell on them will cancel their defense debuff and add 40 to it while they still retain their huge attack boosts. Also, since many enemies, including Dark Kopin, are weak against light, she is an essential character for defeating them. Dia is also extremely useful early in the game against strong bosses such as Fatima and Josie. Don't forget that dark damage can harm Dia greatly. Skills Flash Drives Rev-Ray (LV1).png|Rev-Ray LV1: Blinding intellect! Luminous Arc 3 Dia is fought in the fourth hotspring, the Shimmering Light. She has 8 AO,4 move and 2 jump. While her stat look average, don't be decieved as all her Light Kopin has absurd RES stat, thus making magic pure useless and you will be forced to use physical unit which most of them(except Heine) has very low RES(especialy Ashley) and will be killed by either Kopin Shine '''or Photon Axis before you even have a chance to kill her. Dino's '''Mind Projection '''and Glen and Sion high '''TECH has high profience in this part as well as Ashley skill and her darkness element. Refi can help attacking Kopins, while Heine and Lyla can be sent to lure Dia to repeatly use Shine Bullet '''or '''Photon Axis to burn her MP and take damage from Rev-Ray,her Flash Drive. After all her MP is burned, attacked with all your units! In round 2, she is assisted by Nature Kopins which are rather dangerous with 10 AO and high ATK, so ignore them first. Her stats have raised a bit so caution is advised. Kill all four Light Kopins and Guard Kopin before aproaching her and use Ashley's FD, Sakuya Slash,on her and the two Light Kopins. After that, take your time with the two remaining Nature Kopins. 'Skills' 'Flash Drive' La3diarevray.PNG|Rev-Ray: Blinding intellect! Gallery Gfs 95689 2 2.jpg|Dia in a wedding dress (as seen during engagement) Ringofbrilliantwitch.PNG|Dia's engagement ring La3diarevray.PNG|Rev-Ray is Dia's Flash Drive Dia´s Hot Spring.jpg|Dia´s Hot Spring diaswimsuit.png|Dia in her bathsuit Dia´s Final Intermission.png|Dia´s Final Intermission dia.png|Dia's Flash Drive Cut-In in Luminous Arc 3 Quotes Beginning of turn quote: "Get ready''!"'' Beginning of turn(At least 2/3 HP) quote: "Be careful everyone!" Beginning of turn(At least 1/3 HP) quote: "We can still win!" Before attack quote: "Hah!" Before attack quote: "Take this!!" Before attack quote: "Yahh!!" Before action quote: "You pushed me too far!" Before action quote: "Light! Gather!" Before action quote: "This is how a leader fights!" Recieve damage quote: "Ahh!" Recieve damage quote: "Why you!" Recieve damage quote: "Uh! I'm not done yet!" Defeated quote: "Uhhh... crap..." "Urge... To kill... Rising..." Dirrected at Kaph See Also Lucia - The Dawn Witch, user of light magic in the first game. Claire - The Thunder Witch, user of thunder magic and the leader of witches in the first game. Inaluna - Princess of Baldia Kingdom and user of light magic in the third game. Anogia - Legendary hero of Baldia, only male light magic user that is playable in the entire serie. Trivia *If you successfuly "butter up" Dia in her Intermissions she will give Roland candy. *Thanks to the insightful guidance of "B-Witched" We have learned that Dia is tone-deaf and has "impressive measurements"(as stated by Rasche). *As stated in her hot-spring intermission, her #1 objective is to kill Kaph. *Her name, Dia, is a spanish word for "day". Category:Light Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters